1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support garments and, more specifically, to a Buttocks Support Device.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's society both women and men have become increasingly more concerned with their appearance. A variety of approaches are being taken to improve one's physical appearance, including cosmetic surgery, exercise, dieting, as well as enhancements to the body shape acquired through the wearing of a variety of undergarments. The problem with these previous below-the-waist undergarments, is that none lifts, supports and shapes a person's buttocks similar to the underwire bra that is a fairly common undergarment for women today. While there have been a variety of devices that add padding or some other shape to the buttock, none actually lift it, while also giving it a desirable shape.
Furthermore, as mentioned earlier, after cosmetic surgery involving liposuction or other procedure to the buttock area it is a standard procedure for the patient to be required to wear some sort of garment, such as shorts of a girdle or other device. These devices press the skin into the desired position while the skin re-attaches to the structure beneath it. The problem with wearing these stretch pants and girdles is that they are extremely uncomfortable. In the days following these liposuction procedures the skin is extremely tender and therefore the last thing that the patient wants is to have something pressing against the surfaces that were just bruised during the surgery. What's needed is a less intrusive alternative or supplemental means for holding the skin into the desired position. The present invention is designed to lift, hold in place and provide a desirable shape to the buttocks in the same way that the brassiere is designed to accomplish this goal for breasts.